Shhh It's A Secret!
by Edwardluver203
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is a 37 year old single mother from Forks, Washington.  Did I mention she's a secret super star? Oh, and a vampire, too.  Sorry, I suck at summaries.  AU/Post-NM, Rated T for language and because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Nessie, honey, the limo's here are you ready?"

We were going to the school dance, but not in our usual attire. When we go places in town, such as school or stores, people in the town know us as Bella and Renesmee, lonely girl who got knocked up and her innocent daughter. Tonight, we would be Ke$ha and Carlie, super-famous pop star and her adorable little girl.

"Yes, I'm coming Momma." My little angel shouted from her room up stairs. God, if I didn't have her I don't know what I'd do. Being ½ vampire, she was very smart, but still just like a three year old, even after almost 20 years. When Renesmee reached the bottom of the stairs, I scooped her up and ran over to the door, grabbing the bag with our dresses as I flew by the couch. I slowed to a human-pace jog just before I exited, as to not be seen by the human driver who was waiting patiently in front of our house. He understood, though, he has three grown daughters, and still tells me about when they were Nessie's age. Well, when they were the age she appears to be, that is.

"Are you excited, honey? Not about the concert, there are plenty of those, I mean the contest, to see how many people can guess that the quiet girl from the back of class is a popstar.

"Yes, Mommy, I wonder how many people will put Jennifer Stanley" Jennifer was the school slut, and she had a daughter, who was Nessie's age and went to the same day care, who was also a bit bitchy. I hear stories about little Annabelle Stanley all the time. Annabelle happens to be Jessica Stanley's granddaughter. A whole family of teen moms, who all enjoy giving us Swans crap.

"Momma, will I ever meet my daddy?" The innocent look in her eyes made me feel so sad. MY poor little girl, it's hard to grow up without a father, and even though I got to see my father every summer, I still felt like I was missing out. I can't imagine how it could have felt for her. My poor baby. Maybe I should try to contact Edward so she won't completely missing o- No_, Bella, stop right there._

"Sweetie, we've gone over this. I just- don't think that will happen. He might be your father, but he is a self-centered liar, and he doesn't deserve the name 'Daddy'. He would be here, wit us, in this limo right now if he cared about the world around him. I can't say I'm sorry, because if I was never with him, you wouldn't exist, and you, my darling, are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Okay, mommy, I get it now. So, if we do ever talk about him, what do I address him as?"

"Just Edward, baby, that's his name, Edward. Edward Cullen. You have 4 aunts and uncles, you know, and you are even named after Edward's mother and father."

"Really? What are all their names? Who am I named after?"

"Well, you are named after my mother, Renee, and Edward's Mother Esme. Rene-sme. Your middle name is your grandfathers names combined. Edward's father, Carlisle, and mine, Charlie. Car-lie. You have two aunts and two uncles. Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, They're married. And then Uncle Jasper and-

"_Jasper? _ That's a funny name!" She squealed out between giggles.

"Well, honey, it was normal when he was born, way bask during the civil war. Anyway, Uncle Jasper is married to Aunt Alice." I looked at her; she had a shocked expression on her face.

"WOW!" She said; "That many people? These Cullen people have a HUGE family!" Our Driver spoke then.

"Ladies, we have arrived at Forks High. Do you need anything else?" Ah, Joseph. Always so considerate.

"Yes, Joseph, how about if I call you 30 minutes before the dance ends. Would that be reasonable?"

"Yes, Lady Ke$ha, I'll see you ladies afterwards. Good luck, Ke$ha! Have fun, Carlie!"

"Bye, Joseph!" We called simultaneously as we climbed out the e back. Well, let's get this show on the road!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Ke$ha, even though they are both awesome.**

**And also, I know the Ke$ha part could be a little funny, and there's no problem with that, but the reason I picked Ke$ha instead of coming up with a more creative name is I really love Ke$ha and I'm too lazy to come up with original names.**

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Once we got into the building and arrived at the cafetorium, there was still ½ an hour left before the dance, and a full hour before the main event, the "FHS Ke$ha montage", as every interviewer I'd talked to in the last 2 weeks put it. Our makeup and hair stylist, Sophia, was rushing around making sure Renesmee, (well, she's Carlie tonight), and I had just the right amount of eye shadow, and the right shade of lipstick. It reminded me of when Alice and sometime Rose would-_No, Bella. Stop thinking about them. _

Then our clothing stylist, Cassie, came over and helped us with bracelets, buckles, earrings, and anything else that needed to be done. Since we had dressed at home, she didn't take as long as normal. I was wearing a pretty outgoing outfit, but for Ke$ha, this was normal. By the time we were both finished, we still had 20 minutes until I had to go on. And Nessie didn't have to go on until the end of my 20-30 minute concert! Good thing I brought a set of cards.

"K, it's time for you to go on!" My very helpful time director, Nichole, called out.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you when you come on." I whisper to Nessie before going to Nichole to grab my headset mic.

"Thanks, Nikki, I don't know what would happen if you were here to help every night."

"No problem, K. I enjoy helping you, especially since most of the other celebrities I've worked with are either bitchy or cocky." After a short pause she added; "Or both." After a few seconds, we both started cracking up. That is, until we heard the crowd; "Ke$ha! Ke$ha! Ke$ha!"

"Well, I'd better go now, see you after Nichole!" I ran (human pace, of course) out onto the stage with out giving her a chance to answer.

"Hey everybody! How ya'll doin' tonight!" The crowd got even louder. How that is possible, I'm not sure.

"Alright! Tonight I'm going to sing a montage of my favorite songs, with no pauses in between. At the end of the concert, I'm going to tell you about a little contest I have, just for you guys here at forks high, then you're going to meet someone _very _ special to me. Now are you people ready!"

"Okay, here we go!" I waited for the music to start my montage. I also prayed to god my background singers, CiCi and Brittanni, along with the one guy, Nicholas, had practiced their lines enough. _This is for you Edward, you little douche. _I thought before starting my first song of the night, **Back$tabber.**

"_Back, Back stabber. Back, back stabber. Back, back stabber._

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
>All alone, cause your little conversations<br>Got around, now look here what we all found out  
>(Look here what we found, look here we all found out)<em>

_That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
>All because you're jealous<br>Now I know exactly what you're all about  
>So this is what you're all about<em>

_Girl, your such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber,  
>Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known<br>And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Backstabber  
>(Talk talk talk talk talk talk Talk talk)<em>

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
>From other bitches with all of your lies<br>Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth, shut your mouth  
>Shut your fucking mouth<em>

_Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that you waste  
>Your breath talking about me<br>Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Girl, your such a backstabber<br>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
>And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)<em>

_Girl, your such a backstabber,  
>Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known<br>And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Katie's to the left there just there ripping my style  
>Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?<br>All I ever did was drive your broke ass around  
>Pick you up, take you out<br>When your car broke down_

_Backstabber, backstabber, backstabber_

_Girl, your such a backstabber  
>Oh girl, you're such a shit talker<br>And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Girl, your such a backstabber  
>(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)<br>Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
>And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)<em>

_(Talk talk talk)  
>Backstabber<br>(Taking and twisting and telling, so manipulative)  
>Oh girl uhu, you're looking like a lunatic<br>Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Everybody knows  
>Yeah you're looking like a lunatic<br>And everybody knows  
>Yeah everybody knows<br>Back, Backstabber_"

I took a deep breath before starting my next song, **The Harold Song. ** I only named it that because I was sitting next to a guy named Harold in class when I wrote it and I thought "The Edward Song" sounded pathetic. I mean, how many people in the 21st century are named 'Edward'? Seriously.

"_I Miss Your Soft Lips,  
>I Miss Your White Sheets.<br>I Miss The Scratch Of Your Shaved Face On My Cheek.  
>And this is so hard,<br>Cause I didn't see,  
>That you were the love of my life and it kills me.<br>I see your face in, strangers on the street.  
>I still say your name when I'm talking in sleep.<br>And in the long light, I play it all fine.  
>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.<em>

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light_

_They say that true love hurts,  
>Well this could almost kill me. Young love murder,<br>That is what this must be.  
>I would give it all,<br>To not be sleeping alone.  
>The life is fading from me,<br>While you watch my heart bleed. Young love murder, that is what this this must be.  
>And I would give is all,<br>To not be sleeping alone._

_Remember the time we, jumped the fence when the Stones were playing, and we were to broke to get in.  
>You held my hand and they made me cry while, <em>

_I swore to God it was the best night of my life.  
>Or when you took me, across the world,<br>We promised this would last forever but now I see.  
>It was my past life.<br>A beautiful time.  
>Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise <em>

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise_

_They say that true love hurts,  
>Well this could almost kill me. Young love murder,<br>That is what this must be.  
>I would give it all,<br>To not be sleeping alone.  
>The life is fading from me,<br>While you watch my heart bleed. Young love murder, that is what this must be.  
>And I would give is all,<br>To not be sleeping alone_

_It was a past life._

_A beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing till the sun rise_

_They say that true love hurts,  
>Well this could almost kill me. Young love murder,<br>That is what this must be.  
>I would give it all,<br>To not be sleeping alone.  
>The life is fading from me,<br>While you watch my heart bleed. Young love murder, that is what this this must be.  
>And I would give is all,<br>To not be sleeping alone_"

I went on to sing a few more songs, getting more and more excited as I went through. When I finish my last song, all of Forks High erupted into cheers, and it got me wondering, _would they still cheer at all, if they knew that I'm just that quiet girl from the back of class, the one who got knocked up, the one who wears baggy black. _Well, we'll se after the contest won't we?

"Okay, okay. Everybody quiet down! Okay, so, remember when I told you I had a contest for you guys?" There were some nodding heads and mummers of agreement. "So, then. The contest is we will see who can guess who I am. I go to this school, but not as Ke$ha, and your job is to guess who I am! There will be slips in the front of your homeroom; you put your name, your homeroom number, and your guess. And there will be NO HINTS! Hand them in to the front office by the end of the day Friday, I will look through them over the weekend, and the winner will be announced on Monday during lunch hour. The award will be 1,000$, unless you have more than that to yourself, not your parents or grandparents, your own bank account. If you have more than 1,000 dollars in your bank account, you get to go shopping, with me, and get as much stuff as you can collect in 24 hours at any store in the continental US, and I'm buying it all!" The crowd went wild! Too bad no one will win, it's not like any one could guess me.

"Okay, I think I promised you to meet someone. Here's my daughter, Carlie."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or Ke$ha. Also, this is my first story, so be nice.**

Chapter 3

"_Okay, I think I promised you to let you meet someone. Here's my daughter, Carlie."_

**BPOV**

It was totally silent as Nessie crossed over to me from behind the curtain. The only sounds in the room were heartbeats and breathing, and the faint click of Nessie's shoes as she came towards me. She looked absolutely adorable in her pink dress and matching butterfly flats, with her specially made miniature sized headset hooked up. Her long bronze ringlets were pulled back in a high ponytail, with a pink butterfly attached to the ribbon. When she was standing next to me, she took my hand and spoke.

"Hi!" Her angelic voice rang through the room; "My name's Carlie, I'm tree years old and…" I stopped listening when I saw some familiar faces in the crowd. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were staring at Renesmee and I with wide eyes. No Edward. I wondered if that was good or bad, then Nessie whispered in my ear. "Momma? Mommy, what's wrong, what do you see?"

"Honey," I said loudly into the microphone, "See those four people over there?" Then I whispered very quietly, "The vampires?"

"Yeah, Mommy, what about them?"

"Honey, those are your aunts and uncles. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. "She glared at them briefly before turning back to me.

"But, Momma, Where's the douche bag?" The crowd laughed at that, but I gave Nessie the hairy eye ball.

"Carlie, baby, don't use that language. And if you mean your father, I don't kno- wait a minute, see him honey, he's in the back, he has the same hair as you, and the same eyes as me."

"Oh, I see him now." She turned to look directly at Edward. "Hi, _Daddy,_" She nearly growled the word. "How've you been? Where ya been? Oh, and another question, do you know how much you hurt my mommy and me? I asked her about you earlier tonight, and when I call you a douche, that's not what momma told me, that's what I put together. When I was born, Mommy almost died. A lady name Victoria saved her; because Victoria had something you don't and never will. It's called a heart." Tears were slowly gliding down her cheeks. "Why don't you love us, Daddy, have you ever thought about Mommy at all in the past 3 years? What about me, whatever happened to 'Daddy's little girl'? How come all of my friends get a mommy and a daddy, but I'm missing out on baseball games and wrestling in the backyard because **you **had to go and leave us like the selfish son of a bitch you are!" She was screaming at the end, but now she quieted down a lot. "Why don't you love me?"

Edward started to walk towards the stage, but Renesmee stopped him "No, don't. I don't need you. **We **don't need you. You're nothing but a big, fat lair and an asshole! We don't live in a fantasy movie, _Edward,_" Again with the snarling, "I'm not going to just run into your arms and tell you how sorry I am, cause I'm not! We don't need you, Edward, why don't you go back to your little Tanya slut, and stay the hell out of our LIVES!" She screamed the last word louder than necessary.

"Ummm… okay, thank you, Carlie, go find Cassie and Sophia, Okay? They'll help you with our dress." After Renesmee scurried off the stage, I addressed the speechless crowd. "I'm really sorry; she's not usually like this. Anyway, my time is up, so good luck with the contest and I'll see a lucky one of you next weekend. Talk to Ya'll later!" And with that, I ran off the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**RPOV**

I _should _feel sorry for what I said, but I don't. That man does not deserve to be called my father. My poor mother. Even though she tries her hardest to hide it, I can sometimes see the glint sadness in her eyes. This sorry excuse for a man comes along, makes my mother believe he is in love with her, helps her to conceive me, then just vanishes, right after telling her how useless and human she was and that he didn't love her. That is true douche-bagery. And yes, my mommy told me about Tanya, because I asked her why she thought he ran off, and that was her answer. So humans aren't good enough, Edward? What about me? I'm part vampire, _your _part of me vampire. Am I good enough? Or do you not love me, either? I just don't get how a man could just _leave; _he shouldn't even be counted as a man. He is a cold-hearted wimp.

I wiped the scowl off my face and tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible as I walked up to Sophia and Cassie.

"Cassie, Sophia? Could you help me with my gown?"

**BPOV**

Oh. My. GOD! I cannot BELIEVE Renesmee just said that! I didn't know she knew words like that! I am going to get _really _poor concert attendance now that I'm the 17-year-old mother of a three year old who curses and screams on stage. Oh, joy. I can see the headlines now.

As the stage lights went down and I scurried of the stage, the crowd was still silent until I was no where to be seen. Once I left, there were many screams of "Edward Anthony Cullen!" And a couple "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" The latter probably coming from the other Cullens. Then I thought of something; _he is so screwed! Carlisle and Esme will be absolutely pissed off! _Yes, I think I like the thought of him being in trouble.

Oh, Edward. I would probably have to see the father of my child in a matter of minutes. I walked slowly as I could, (Which is a normal walk for humans), and went to the staff bathroom, AKA, tonight's dressing room. The gown I had brought was the only object I owned that could slightly suggest Edward ever existed. The gown I wore to prom with him, trying to dance with a broken leg. I kept it in perfect condition, and this was the first time I've worn it since. I changed my makeup, with the help of Sophia, gathered up Renesmee, and walked out, straight into this dance.

The second I saw Alice's pixie-like face coming towards me, I knew this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sry it's so short. I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Nessie, honey," I whispered to my daughter, "We have to leave, now, we're going to have to run home."

"Why, Momma?"

"I'd rather not have a talk with the Cullens right now, baby. We have to go, now. We don't have time to wait for Joseph."

"Okay, Mommy, let's go now, then. I can see _his _sister coming as fast as she can near all the humans."

`I threw Renesmee on my back and walked calmly until we were out of the humans' sight range before sprinting through the forest back to our house. Not a very long run for me, but a human would have gotten there in about 3 hours at the shortest. As we were running, I thought about how to explain all this to Renesmee. She knew about Ed- her father, and she knew about his family, but why had she yelled at him? I mean, all she knows about him is he left me 20 years ago. Yep, that's pretty much it.

When we got home, I sat Nessie on the couch and started questioning her.

"Nessie, honey, why were you yelling at your father?"

**RPOV**

As mommy ran home, I hung onto her back and thought about the questions she would probably be asking me when we got home. Stuff like "Why did you do that?" and "Do you really think that?"

When we got back, Mom sat me on the couch and gave me a stern look.

"Nessie, honey, why were you yelling at your father?"

"Because, all the other girls at school have someone to bring on daddy day, and I don't. All the daddies always talk about how much they love their kids but MY DADDY DOSENT!"

I realized I was screaming and crying, and ran to my room, yelling,

"I'M GOING TO BED!" I threw myself on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

**I'm sry, I know I haven't updated in a while. I went to Forks because my best friend Isa, who I used to share this account with recently passed, and she lived there. They played her favorite song at her funeral, which was kinda depressing but also happy. It was 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry. Her 18****th**** birthday would have been this month. Love&miss u, Isa!**


End file.
